


Marzycielka

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [35]
Category: Smutna Rzeczywistość
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Smutna Rzeczywistość - Freeform, Studiuję Żydologię, Tak było
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Prompt nr 36. Marzyciel - modyfikowany do Marzycielka.Dziękuję Tony za rzucenie okiem ;)





	

Mój pokój nie jest duży, a ciężkie, ciemnozielone zasłony, teraz zaciągnięte, są przyczyną panującego w nim półmroku, który nadaje mu jeszcze więcej przytulności. Leżę na łóżku, oparta wygodnie na wielkich poduchach, pachnących przyjemnie lawendą. Przykryłam się mięciutkim, kolorowym kocem. Na stoliczku obok stoi kubek ciepłego kakao z piankami i talerzyk z przepysznymi ciasteczkami z marmoladą. Między moimi nogami umościł się czarny kot, teraz mruczy i dostarcza ciepła.

Na łóżku leży mój laptop, z którego cicho sączy się muzyka. Nie jest to jakaś szczególna piosenka, po prostu playlista z melodiami bez wokalu, idealnymi do czytania. W rękach mam nowy nabytek, papier pachnie sucho, a okładka lśni nowością. Zaraz zanurzę się w zupełnie inny świat. 

— No, dobrze. I co nam z tych akt wynika? O czym oni tu piszą? Co to są te pierścienie z rubinami?

— Zastaw?

— Zastaw, dobrze. W synagogach przechowywano zastaw, często jakieś klejnoty czy małżeńskie obrączki…

Ocknęłam się nagle na twardym krześle w zimnej sali, oświetlonej jaskrawym światłem i słucham, jak siedemnastowieczni mieszkańcy Wilna okradają synagogę i niszczą żydowskie mienie. Przepełnia mnie rozpacz, bo wykład kończy się za czterdzieści minut, a ja jestem tu ze świadomością, że w domu nie ma mleka, a kocyś jest w praniu.

_ Ach, marzenia... _


End file.
